Harlequinade
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le froissement du blazer qui tombe sur le sol interrompit Renge dans la discussion qu'elle se tenait à elle-même à propos des fanzines dans lesquels elle farfouillait depuis plusieurs minutes pour chasser sa gêne. Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Détailla le col d'Haruhi, ouvert de plusieurs boutons, la cravate défaite, pendant sur son torse...


**Titre** : Harlequinade  
**Fandom** : Host Club  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Genres** : WTP  
**Personnages** : Haruhi/Renge  
**Nombre de mots** : 493  
**Commentaires** : Ecrit sur le thème "kink/WTP" pour la semaine du femslash. Je suis à la bourre d'une journée. Cela fait de nombreuses années que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce fandom, et c'est ma première fois sur ce pairing (rare, je pense). Je crois que c'est également mon premier porny en femslash ^^  
Le personnage de Haruhi est sans doute OOC, mais c'est à dessein. Et je voulais préciser, si c'était nécessaire, que le kink est "crossdressing", of course...mais pas que.  
Le titre provient du fait que la scène me semble sortie tout droit d'un livre Harlequin...(je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées)

* * *

Le froissement du blazer qui tombe sur le sol interrompit Renge dans la discussion qu'elle se tenait à elle-même à propos des fanzines dans lesquels elle farfouillait depuis plusieurs minutes pour chasser sa gêne.

Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Détailla le col d'Haruhi, ouvert de plusieurs boutons, la cravate défaite, pendant sur son torse...

Elle détourna vivement le regard, le rouge aux joues. Se fustigeant de ne pas profiter de l'occasion.

- Haru, murmura-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en coin et se rapprocha. Renge recula d'un pas et se cogna contre la table. Elle s'accrocha au rebord du meuble au moment où Haruhi arrivait tout près d'elle, la forçant à lever les yeux pour la fixer.

Elle sentit les doigts froids de la jeune fille travestie se resserrer sur son poignet. Elle sursauta et Haruhi se pencha sur elle.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Inutile de le cacher.

Sa main remonta sur son bras nu, tandis que son corps venait s'emboîter contre le sien.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, Renge s'assit sur le bord de la table, les cuisses ouvertes. Haru retroussa un peu sa robe pour se glisser entre ses jambes, et elle toucha sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

Les bras de Renge s'arrimèrent autour de son cou, les pressant l'une contre l'autre, et l'héritière tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite, sans y parvenir.

Toutefois, Haru savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux longs de sa compagne, lui renversa doucement la tête, et laissa sa langue explorer ses lèvres sucrées sans empressement. Renge gémit contre elle, les paupières closes.

Une main fraîche se fraya un passage sur sa culotte, et elle ne la retînt pas. Au contraire, elle se cambra, s'offrant à la caresse avec abandon, et sa bouche commença à bouger contre celle d'Haru. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque dégagée d'une main, l'autre crispée sur l'épaule de son amante, froissant sa chemise.

Sa robe se défit, découvrant sa poitrine. Elle frissonna et se blottit davantage contre Haruhi, qui la fit s'allonger sur la table.

Renge couina en sentant les baisers d'Haru glisser sur sa gorge, descendre dans son décolleté. Elle replia les genoux, excitée et anxieuse à la fois.

Sa culotte fut retirée et elle sentit pour la première fois des doigts étrangers se frayer un chemin sur son intimité, contre l'humidité et la chaleur de son sexe.

- Haruuuu, soupira-t-elle, la voix rauque de désir.

Lorsque les baisers s'arrêtèrent, elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

La tête d'Haruhi plongea sous les froufous soyeux de sa robe, et le baiser qu'elle lui donna à cet endroit la fit crier et jouir en même temps.

Alors elle quitta à regret le monde des fantasmes. Son lit à baldaquin grinça lorsqu'elle se cabra, en proie à un orgasme violent, tandis que ses doigts s'insinuaient profondément en elle.


End file.
